


A Proper Haunting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for her help. Please note this is AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Proper Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** for her help. Please note this is AU.

Title: A Proper Haunting  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #129: Haunted  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** for her help. Please note this is AU.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Proper Haunting

~

“I’ve arranged to have the house haunted,” Remus announced casually.

Severus looked up. “Indeed. Why’s that? Missing the Hogwarts atmosphere?”

“You have to admit that a good haunting gives a place a homely feel.”

Severus shook his head. “I'll admit no such thing. Plus, it takes years to arrange a proper haunting by a reliable ghost.”

Remus smirked. “Not when you have connections.”

“What?” Severus narrowed his eyes. “You didn't...”

Remus grinned. “Yep! Sirius said he'd be happy to haunt us!”

Severus was still shell-shocked by the time Remus left, until an idea occurred. He smirked. Yes, that would work.

~

“You're taking this well,” Remus observed.

Severus shrugged. “The decision’s made.”

Remus looked guilty. “It's just... growing up I had a ghost, and it takes ages to get a reliable one. Then I thought of Siri...”

Severus suppressed his shudder. Black? Reliable? “Mm.”

“Here he comes,” Remus said as an amorphous figure floated down from the ceiling, coalescing into... a dog.

Severus smiled. “By the way, I took precautions against malevolent hauntings. Ghosts in this house must take a benign form.” He smirked at Padfoot, who promptly lifted his leg in Severus’ direction.

Remus snickered. “This’ll be interesting,” he said.

~


End file.
